Foolish
by C Osgood
Summary: Blaine knows he shouldn't even waste a single thought on him. But he can't help that his heart flutters every time he does.   M for later chapters.    Disclaimer : I do not own glee nor any of these characters.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, so here is chapter 1 of Foolish. I don't know how long the whole story is going to be. It depends if anyone even cares.

* * *

He could still remember what it felt like to be that close to him, to have his face, his lips just mere inches away from his own. He had memorized the slight smell of something tangy and lemony.

He could feel his heart speeding up and racing every time he thought about it.

The way he pushed him against the metal fence. It was forceful and scary, but exciting at the same time.

Blaine knew he should have been scared, shouldn't have had these thoughts.

But he wondered what it was like to have those lips on his.

These thoughts came as quickly as they went. He pushed them away.

Dave Karofsky was not good news, he knew that. He knew what Kurt had been put through in the last few months, and he knew that Dave wasn't going to change anytime soon.

Yet there were those stolen moments when he was by himself that he fantasized about the jock from McKinley High.

Blaine felt bad when it happened. There were so many things wrong with this. Not only had Karofsky forced himself on Kurt and threatened his life, he was also so far in the closest that it was impossible for anyone to entice him to come out.

It wasn't as if he could talk to anyone about this crush he had either, if you could even call it a crush or just a glimpse of insanity.

Kurt was out for the obvious reasons, not only had he been victimized by the guy for most of his high school life, Kurt also had a crush on Blaine.

Blaine sighed once again when he thought about the crush. He couldn't deny that Kurt was beautiful. There was no going around that, he looked like an angle come down from heaven, but Blaine could not get himself to return the feelings. He needed passion, and every time he was with Kurt he had an amazing time. As friends.

The warbler got up from his seat in the library and closed his books. It was no use, he couldn't concentrate one bit. He still wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he knew that if he didn't do something sooner or later he would definitely go insane.

The rest of the week went by in a blur, everyone was very anxious about sectionals coming up and there was no time to waste. Rehearsals took up every second that the Warblers didn't spend in class.

Sectionals were going to be on the coming saturday, and everything had to be perfect.

Blaine sat next to Kurt on the way there and looked at him thoughtfully.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok, a bit nervous, but that's normal right?"

"Completely. How about seeing the other glee clubs?"

Kurt smiled slightly at this before turning to him.

"They are going to be tough competition, I hope you are aware of that"

Blaine just smiled and nodded at this. He had the feeling that there was a part of Kurt that still thought of himself as being part of the other club. He couldn't really hold it against him, coming to Dalton was not something he did because he wanted to transfer, it was something he really had no choice in.

Kurt hadn't felt save at McKinley anymore after the death threats and Karofsky coming back to school. Once again Blaines heart began racing when he thought about him. Stupid. Stupid stupid stupid. This was turning into pure idiocy.

In order to distract himself Blaine started doing some breathing exercises that would help him relax and focus his mind on the competition.

In, one, two, three.

Out, one, two, three.

In, one, two, three.

Out, one, two three.

Once they arrived at the building were Sectionals were held the Warblers quickly went to their dressing room and started doing warm ups and harmonizing techniques for their voices.

There was a ten minute break between each of the performances, so that the competing Glee clubs would be able to see the others performances. Kurt sat on the edge of his seat eagerly anticipating New Directions. Blaine couldn't help but chuckle at the pride in Kurt's eyes when they finished their performance.

Blaine nudged Kurt lightly, prodding him to get backstage.

He took center stage and started singing, the others perfectly humming and buzzing in the background. Blaine wouldn't have said that he was arrogant, but he did love the limelight. It was one of the few things he indulged in. One of the few things he actually knew he was good at.

The song ended and the audience applauded loudly. Blaine looked up, his heart caught in his throat. Right at the back was Dave, his sight set on Kurt, who had yet to notice him.

Blaine watched him as he slowly turned around and walked out of the double doors towards the car park.

The others started to slowly get off stage but Blaine pushed past him, excusing himself saying he had to quickly check on something.

He was getting puzzled looks, but in that moment he didn't even care.

He quickly made his way towards the exit and spotted Dave.

His mind was fogged up and he couldn't think clearly anymore, he only knew he needed to see him, get near him.

His steps sped up until he was directly behind the Jock...

* * *

reviews are MORE than appreciated. cause i have no idea what i am doing x


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, this is just a quick and kind of short update. It's pretty late for me right now.

Disclaimer : I do not own glee or these characters.

* * *

His breath hitched in his throat. His arm was stretching out, just about to touch the guy in front of him.

It was like one of those moments, when actions were a lot faster than thoughts.

You could see what you were doing, but you couldn't comprehend what was going on, or why.

Before he could retract his hand it was on Dave's shoulder, which twitched at the contact and he quickly turned around, starring at Blaine.

"What the..."

His eyes widened as he spotted Blaine. A variety of emotions displayed in his eyes, ranging from confusion, to anger, to fear and then back to confusion again.

"Hi" , Blaine said confidently, his voice steady "I don't know if you remember me but..."

"I remember you."

Blaine sighed in relieve at this, he didn't know why, but he was scared that Dave wouldn't remember him. Blaine was always afraid that he wasn't enough, or not noticed enough. It was one of the reasons why he would never turn out all the solos that he got offered automatically.

A smile crept onto his face, which was hard to suppress.

"Good. I'm glad... I mean...good."

Oh god. He was rambling. He could feel his palms getting sweaty. Nice, Blaine, just lovely.

He took a deep breath. Oxygen to the brain, the brain forms clear and coherent thoughts, these thoughts get turned into words, and hopefully these words will come out clear.

"I was wondering..."

"I didn't come here for him"

"What?"

Blaine didn't really expect to be interrupted, much less did he expect those words.

Who was he talking about?

"I didn't come here to see Hummel."

Kurt? Why would he come here for Kurt? Blaine tried to rack his brain as to why Dave would come here to see Kurt. Surely he wouldn't hit him here, there were too many witnesses.

"Coffee."

"What?"

That didn't come out right.

"Do you want to go for coffee?"

Better. Dave kept looking at him with a funny look in his eyes.

"With me." , Blaine added, in case Dave was confused.

Blaine sighed and said one finally time, "Do you want to go and get coffee with me?"

"I heard you the first time."

"Oh. So?"

"No.", and with that Dave turned around and got in his car and drove away.

Blaine's jaw dropped slightly and he could feel his stomach twist into knots.

He could feel his finger tips starting to tingle and the feeling was slowly spreading into his hands and up his arms.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there before he heard a voice call to him from across the parking lot. Everything was kind of numb.

"Blaine! Blaine! The results are in. C'mon!"

He slowly turned around and walked towards the building. He felt like he had been slapped across the face.

* * *

like i said. pretty short. *shrugs*

i would really appreciate reviews. This is my first ever written fanfic. So to be honest, I have no idea what I'm doing.

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hi guys, heres a quick update. Once again. I do not own glee or any of these characters.

Enjoy

* * *

Dave's POV.

After having jumped quickly into his car Dave had been driving for about 10 minutes before he pulled into the petrol station.

He glanced at the fuel meter realizing it was pretty much still full.

Stepping out of his car he walked over to the little shop to get a drink and something to eat. He wasn't really hungry or thirsty but he needed to do _something_ to distract him and calm himself down.

He looked down at his hand as he was paying, realizing it was slightly trembling.

What was that guy thinking? Did he want to try and 'help' him again? Was this meant to be another intervention? Dave didn't need any of that shit.

He quickly took his drink and the Kit Kat he paid for and walked back to his car. Taking a quick sip he put the things next to him on the seat and drove off once again, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

He wondered whether he should have challenged him. He didn't even know his name. All he knew was that he was Fancys little friend from that new school he went to, and that the last time he saw him he tried to publicly embarrass him.

Either way, he couldn't have gotten out another word, as the door of the theater behind them opened and light flooded out.

And there he was. Kurt.

Scanning the parking lot for them.

Dave wasn't sure if he knew that he was there. Maybe he did and thats why he sent his boyfriend to come and talk to him.

But why would he do that. Were they really together? Dave thought it was a possibility the way Hummel had defended the other last time.

Dave scoffed, knowing that there were way too many thoughts running through his head, and not one of them should. He didn't care. He wasn't sure why he was there tonight.

No. That was a lie. He was there to see him. To hear him. Hear him sing with that voice of his that send shivers down his spine.

Once he got home he slowly got out of his car. Coming home right now really wasn't something he looked forward to, but neither did he have another option.

He was avoiding the consequences, like he always avoided the consequences.

Carefully he turned his key, trying to make as less noise as possible.

Taking off his shoes he tip toed towards the stairs. Almost. Almost there.

"How nice of you to show your face here"

Dave flinched. So he had been found out.

His mother came out of the kitchen holding a towel in one hand and a glass in the other.

"Where were you?"

"Out"

"Out where"

"Out out", good one Dave.

"Do not. Do not come me with that. You knew the rules. You come straight home. You do your homework. We have dinner and you go up to your room"

Dave trained his eyes on a spot on the carpet, deciding that for now silence may be better than trying to talk himself out of it.

"Have you eaten?"

"Yes."

"Good, go up to your room", his mothers voice was dripping with defeat and disappointment. He wanted to make it better, to say something to make this better. He could easily handle her when she was angry, disappointed and hurt he could not handle.

He racked his brain, trying to think of something to say. Before he had the chance however, his mother had turned on her heel and gone back into the kitchen.

When he could hear the water running again he finally turned around again and went up the stairs.

Once in his room he threw off his letterman jacket over his chair and proceeded to throw himself on his bed. He took one of his pillows and pressed his face into it groaning loudly.

Everything was so frustrating. Nothing worked out the way it should. He used to have it all planned out.

He was popular in school, sort of, and feared, even better. He did well in classes, not that anyone was aware of this, is reputation would be ruined, and he was a jock.

He was planning on getting a scholarship for a college, any college, and making sure he would get the hell out of here, turn his back and never return.

And it was working, everything was the way it was meant to be. Until that day. When everything changed.

_His face was so close, and he was angry. He was challenging him. Starring right into Dave's eyes. The rage behind his eyes was unfathomable. _

_He was cute when he was angry. He was more of an equal. There was a faint smell of cherry in the air. It was coming from his lips. Cherry chap stick. _

_And then all of a sudden it wasn't such a faint smell. It was all that Dave could take in. It was everywhere. It lingered. It was all around him and he couldn't get rid of it. _

_Both of his hands were cradling the face of the boy in front of him. A face so pure and so handsome that it hurt Dave. _

_That is when he tasted it. Had the cherry smell on his own lips. _

_He wouldn't have been surprised if he had passed out right there and then._

Dave slowly pulled the pillow off his face starring at his ceiling. He couldn't get that kiss out of his mind. It kept replaying over and over again. Torturing him.

Karma.

People called that Karma. He deserved it because he had been a monster to Kurt all through high school. Shoving him into lockers, throwing slushies in his face.

Yet at the same time he didn't regret it.

Every time his hand connected with Kurt's chest it sent a jolt through him, starting at the finger tips and reaching every nerve end in his body.

Seeing the younger boys hair drenched and messed up made Dave smile. He liked him like that, roughed up and not quite so put together.

Yes, he certainly liked to rough him up.

Dave jerked up.

He needed to know.

Why had he followed him out to his car? What had he wanted. And, for the love of god, what was his name even?

His shoes were downstairs but it didn't really matter. He didn't plan on walking around much.

He walked over to his window and slid it open. He swung one of his legs outside and tried to reach for the branch of the nearest tree to his window.

He had been doing this ever since he started high school and started secretly going out with his friends. When he was 15 he had hammered little steps into the tree to make it easier to climb it.

He fell to the ground with a thud and quickly checked if he had been found out. No. He was fine.

For now.

He snuck around the house, crouching as he passed the kitchen window and walked to his car.

He opened it quietly and reached over to the hand break and released it. Slowly he pushed the car along the street until he was at least 10 houses down.

He then jumped into his car and finally turned the engine.

He felt a bit like a spy each time he did this. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit smug about it.

Two hours later he was pulling his car into the gates at Dalton Academy for boys.

So this is where he lived now.

Impressive, but a bit over the top.

He turned his keys and was engulfed in silence. Now what?

His plan didn't really extend far beyond driving to Dalton and asking that kid why he wanted to go for coffee.

He had no idea what his name was, or where his room was.

This was a massive school.

Once again he started drumming his thumbs on the steering wheel and looked around.

He didn't see the figure approaching the window on his side and knocking.

Flinching he turned around and was looking at a boy was unruly, dark brown, curly hair.

It took him a second to recognize him, but it was the guy from earlier. The one why he was here.

Wow. That hair really made a difference.

Dave reached out and rolled down his window.

"What are you doing here?"

Dave now took in the rest of him, he was wearing a robe. He had already been to bed, he registered in the back of his mind.

"Get in"

The other boy blinked at him, but then walked around the car and opened the door and sat next to Dave.

* * *

Oh Dave, what are you doing? Your life is a trainwreck and you can't seem to stop.

Reviews, comments, ideas on what SHOULD happen next are much appreciated.

xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys, I know it took me longer than I said it would to write this. I was caught up in canon glee.

but here you guy, chapter 4.

* * *

Blaines Pov

Both boys sat in the car for a while surrounded by silence. Blaine kept opening and closing his mouth, trying to come up with something to say.

He closed his mouth once more and waited for Dave to speak.

"Do you still want to go for that coffee?"

Blaine chuckled, "I'm not exactly dressed to go anywhere right now."

"Oh, yeah. Right."

Blaine studied the other boys face. He looked tired.

His hair stood up at the back, as if he too had already been to bed, but gotten up again.

There was the faintest hint of stubble on his face, and he looked over all worried.

Yet so beautiful. How could someone be so beautiful?

Blaine started to panic. _What if this is it? What if this is my only chance?_

He cleared his throat.

"I can change."

This made Karofsky look at him. He appeared to not have heard Blaine, but he nodded anyway.

"I'll be back in five."

Blaine got out of the car and ran back to his room. He quietly walked into his room and closed the door.

He quickly scanned his room and checked that his room mate was already asleep.

He tipped towards his closet contemplating what to wear.

One of the disadvantages of going to a private all boys school was that he didn't really keep many clothes at Dalton. It was like being taught to forget how to dress.

He tossed several things onto his bed, dismissing them immediately.

He peeked out of his window, making sure Dave was still there, that he wouldn't just take off.

He threw off his robe, kicked off his slippers , and stripped off his pajamas, discarding both on the floor.

He felt like he didn't have the time to waste to neatly fold them and put them away.

He then continued to put on socks, a pair of jeans, and a hoody.

Blaine turned around looking for his shoes, not being able to find them.

Dropping to the floor he fished out one of them from under his bed, still not spotting the other one.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. What if he thinks I changed my mind and drives off. _

Finally he could make out the end of a shoe lace on the other side of the room. Snatching up the other shoe he hurriedly tied his laces and raced out of his room and back to Dave's car.

_Dave's car. _

He was going to be in Dave's car again.

Blaine couldn't help but smile at the thought.

He slowed down when he got to the doors that would lead him out of Dalton.

Steading his breath he opened them and walked over, and once again got into the car.

"Ok, I'm ready."

Dave turned the keys and slowly pulled out of Dalton.

"What's your name?"

Blaine flushed at this. _Oh god, how embarrassing, he doesn't even know your name. He has no idea who you really are and you asked him for coffee. _

"Blaine"

"Ok"

"Why did you drive here tonight?"

"I had a few questions"

"Such as?"

"Such as, wanting to know what your name is"

"Oh"

Why was it that whenever he was around Dave Karofsky he couldn't manage to form complete sentences and acted like a complete idiot?

He looked out of the window, watching the scenery fly past him. It was getting really late and he could feel how he was getting more and more sleepy. Yet at the same time he was weirdly alert.

Blaine was slowly getting more and more anxious. He could hardly stand the silence.

"Do you mind?", he said pointing at the radio.

"Go ahead"

Blaine started playing with the buttons, looking for a channel that didn't just have adverts or someone having late night talk shows on it. He needed music. Music calmed him down.

He finally settled on a station quietly humming along to the song.

After a couple more minutes Dave pulled into a rather empty looking parking lot, and parked his car.

The shops in front of them were all dark and deserted.

Suddenly Dave snorted out loud. Blaine was surprised at the sound. He loved it.

He had never heard something more adorable.

He realized that up until that moment he had never seen Dave with any other emotion other than anger.

It took every ounce of self control for Blaine to not lean over and run his hands through Daves hair and pulling him close and to -.

No. He wouldn't.

"I guess it's later than I thought, sorry"

"It's ok. I don't mind. We can just... talk"

"Right. Talk. Ok"

"Why did you come to Sectionals?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Blaines heart was hammering. He knew the answer. Of course he did.

He didn't want to ask, but he had to know. Had to make sure.

"I'm not sure..."

"I can't stop thinking about him. It's just... he's gone. It's my fault that he's gone."

Blaine could feel hot tears welling up, blinking them away.

"And you miss him?"

"More than I thought ever possible."

"Why have you never told him?"

Dave snorted out a laugh once again, but this one was different. It was cold, and more like a sneer.

"Right, and sound like a homo. No thanks"

"But you are..."

"I'm not gay!"

"Oh?"

"It's not right. I'm not some fag."

Once more Blaine wanted to reach out to Dave, this time though, he wanted to smack the bigger guy.

If there was one thing Blaine hated was this kind of attitude, he knew it couldn't be avoided, but he hoped that at least someone like Dave wouldn't use that kind of language when he knew he wouldn't be judged.

"You know _David_, being gay isn't a choice, homophobia is. It is just as bad as being racist, or... a terrorist or... wearing white socks with black shoes"

"I... right. Sorry, I guess"

"If you think being a 'fag' is so wrong, then how do you explain what happened between you and Kurt, and why are you sitting with me here right now"

Dave sighed and and scratched the back of his head, thinking about this. Not coming up with anything he resulted to shrugging.

"I don't know."

Blaine searched his face and took a deep breath to ask the question he had been dreading for so long.

"Do you love him?", it almost came out in a whisper and Blaine wasn't sure whether Dave had heard him.

"I don't know..."

"That wasn't a no"

"It wasn't a yes either"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know... I don't really know much, do I."

It was one of those moments where everything turned hazy once again. Those moments when Blaine could only watch his actions, as if he were hovering above. Yet he couldn't control them.

He could feel himself leaning closer to Dave, could feel Daves' breath on his face. He inhaled the scent for a second.

_Just like I remembered. _

He kept getting closer until his lips were really close to the other boys ear.

"I want to help you", he whispered into his ear, his voice nearly cracking "let me help you forget him".

Blaine slowly pulled back, just enough to be able to look into Dave's eyes.

_Oh god, those eyes. _

His heart was racing, this much adrenalin should be illegal, it felt like his heart was going to just take off and somehow leave his body.

He could see one of his reaching up, wanting to see whether his hair was as soft as it looked, to just run his fingers through it once.

Before he managed to make any contact however he felt a hand claps around his wrist.

Dave was looking at him, with a mix of confusion and anger.

Blaine opened his mouth to apologize, knowing he had gone too far, had pushed the other boy too far.

Before he could get out any words he was cut, as his lips were being crushed by the others.

_.God._

It was sheer ecstasy. He could understand how people became addicted to drugs.

It was like Dave was his drug, and now that he could taste him he wanted more.

Blaine started to lean into Dave again, but was violently shoved back.

The kiss couldn't have lasted longer than 5 seconds.

Blaine blinked, trying to understand what just happened.

"I should drive you home"

It felt like Dave was trying to say something else with this, like he was telling Blaine it was a mistake.

Blaine nodded dejectedly.

They drove back to Dalton in silence, and once Blaine got out of the car Dave drove off quickly, without as much as a word.

The boy watched as the backlights of the car faded, lifting his finger tips to his lips.

* * *

so that's it. as usual. reviews are so much appreciated. because i want to know what you guys want to happen.

plus, it really encourages me to keep writing. so hint hint.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys, thank you all so much for the lovely reviews.

Writing has been hard lately because i've been flailing about my room about canon glee, and it's hard to hear dave and blaine talk to me over the constant sound of me squeeling.

anyway, here goes chapter 5. enjoy

* * *

When Blaine woke up the next morning his lips were still tingling.

It took him a while to remember where he was, in his dreams he was far away from Dalton, far away from everything related to Ohio.

He wasn't quite sure where he was.

And it didn't really matter. All he knew that in his dreams he was with him.

His dream last night was just a repeat of last night, over and over again.

Dave kissing him. Fiercely. With Passion.

He felt a smile creeping onto his face as he looked up at the ceiling remembering last night.

Dave had given into him. It was a small step, but a step nonetheless towards their future.

Theirs. His and Dave's.

Blaine knew he was acting ridiculously, but he just couldn't help himself.

He licked his lips, testing to see whether he could still taste Dave, he couldn't.

Frowning he kicked off his covers, heaving himself up, and started getting dressed.

He moved to the adjacent bathroom, and started methodically brushing his teeth.

The sound of the water running from the tap calmed him down and cleared his head.

_When can I see him again? I don't even have his number. I could ask Kurt... but I don't think he has it. Besides, I can't REALLY ask him. He would ask way too many questions. _

Blaine turned off the tap, grabbing a towel he dried his face.

He stood there for another minute, just starring at himself in the mirror. Scrutinizing his own face.

Sighing he turned on his heel and walked out of his room and continued his usual routine by going down to breakfast.

He didn't really feel like he could be dealing with people right now, but he also couldn't tell anyone what happened, and not going to breakfast would seem unusual, and people would start asking questions.

Blaine walked down the stairs and towards the dining room. He made a straight line towards the cereal even though he didn't really feel like eating at all today.

He was so nervous, and he didn't know why. He had nothing else planned for the day.

He looked around, looking for somewhere to sit. He spotted Kurt across the room and walked over to him, sitting in the seat opposite him.

"I don't know if I am going to survive this day"

Blaine looked up questionally at the other Warbler, he knew how he felt, not that he could admit that right now, and despite having no romantic feelings towards him, he still cared a lot about Kurt.

"What's wrong?"

"Finn just texted me, apparently he got suspended of the football team for a week"

"Why, what did he do?"

Kurt had a bitter look on his face as he continued to speak.

"Stood up for me. He and Karofsky got into a fight. Karofsky is suspended too. I think they should have just kicked him out of that school already"

Blaine winced.

"What did they get in a fight over?"

"No idea, doesn't really matter though, does it. Karofsky is just out for trouble"

"Maybe he was provoked..."

Kurt's head snapped up and he starred at Blaine.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not saying he was, I'm just saying it's a possibility."

"Blaine, Dave Karofsky is a closeted bully, that threatened to _kill me_. I don't think he needs anyone making excuses for him"

"Right, no. You're right. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking"

And he hadn't been. How could he have been so careless and let that slip.

Standing up for Dave was a major slip up.

"Anyway, I've got to go. Tons of studying to do ..."

"You haven't even touched your breakfast"

"I wasn't that hungry"

He quickly dropped off his tray and hurried to his first class, suddenly making a sharp U-Turn and walking outside towards his car.

Before he knew it he was parking his car at McKinley. He got out and walked around his car, taking in the school that was once Kurts.

He walked towards the football field, just feeling gravitated towards it.

It was empty, except for one lone person running around the edge, doing laps.

Blaine sat down, watching Dave, for what seemed like an eternity.

Time was a funny thing, it occurred to Blaine that everything that had happened between him and Dave, from Blaine spotting him at Sectionals, to the kiss, to now sitting here in the bleachers, had all taken place in less than 24 hours.

Dave was slowing down, walking out the last few meters.

He watched him how he picked up a water bottle, and took long, greedy sips from it.

Oh god. Was it possible to get turned on by just watching someone _drink_?

Dave chucked the empty bottle into a trash can and walked towards, what Blaine assumed, were the locker rooms.

He slowly pushed himself off his hiding spot and followed Dave into the direction he went.

The smell of sweat wafted into his face.

_Definitely the locker room. _

Blaine could hear the sound of water running as he turned around the corner.

He was greeted by a wall of lockers and behind those, the showers.

A sudden realization hit Blaine.

If he could hear water, and Dave just walked into here... this means Dave was showering.

He was in the shower. Naked.

And then the sound of water was gone. And there was only silence. And the sound of Blaines beating heart.

He stood there frozen. He considered running, but what would have been the point of coming.

So there he was, frozen, and Dave was walking towards him, his head bent downwards as he dried his hair off.

If he didn't look up any second he would just run into Blaine and knock him over.

Maybe that was a good idea.

But he did look up. Dave stopped short and looked at Blaine with an incredulous look.

"What the... dude you can't just come in here"

"I realized I don't have your number"

"Right, so?"

"So I couldn't text or call, and you didn't have my number either"

"I don't need it"

Blaines face fell.

"But..."

"But what? Why are here"

"I... yesterday... and you"

Dave gave him a blank look. Blaine blinked.

"You kissed me."

"No I didn't"

"Oh really? Did I dream it then?"

Dave shrugged.

"Whatever. Yeah."

Blaine was furious. Was this how he was going to play it? Just pretend it didn't happen?

He could understand that Dave had difficulties coming to terms with being gay, and it wasn't like he wanted him to go out and announce it to everyone.

But he should at least be honest with himself. Be honest with Blaine.

Blaine crossed the short distance between them and pushed Dave against the lockers behind them. He was a lot taller and bigger than Blaine, but he was surprised by his actions and easily let himself be pushed.

He looked down at Blaine, not aware of what the other boy was going to do next.

Blaine leaned up, so that his lips were once again nears Daves ear, this was very much like last night in many ways.

Their bodies were pressed up against each others.

"If you don't remember, then I'll have to remind you", Blaine whispered with a raspy voice.

Before Dave could respond, their lips were pressed together.

Dave froze for a second, until he gave into the kiss.

Their lips were moving together in perfect sync.

Blaine was the first one to pull back, only to put his lips against Daves neck, slowly trailing tiny, light kisses down.

Dave's breath was uneven, hardly being able to contain himself. He hardly knew this guy, and yet here they were, making out in the locker room.

Plus, he was still half naked, he only had a towel around his waste.

And- _oh god. oh god. _

Blaine pulled away again, a hungry look in his eyes. This was more than he could have ever hoped for when he come here.

The boys were looking at each other for a moment, panting. Just gazing at each other.

And then there was another shove.

There always was a shove. Blaine should have been expecting it really.

He flew backwards and fell towards the floor.

"What the fuck!", it came out like a strangled cry. Except it was Dave who was talking.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Blaine looked up at him, from the floor, stunned.

"Get the fuck out".

Blaine scrambled to his feet, hot tears gathering. His ears were burning with shame and rejection.

He turned around, not wanting Dave to see that he was crying and ran towards his car.

He was still heavily crying as he was driving, his eyes were hidden beneath a misty fog and everything was kind of unclear.

There was no way he could see the other car driving towards him.

And then all Blaine remembered was silence.

* * *

i'm sorry. please don't kill me.

erm. as usual the whole 'please review, because it makes me so happy'

and it does, it really does. every time i get an email telling me someone left a comment, i get all excited.

and then i read them. and i have this huge smile on my face. you guys are amazing.


	6. Chapter 6

I am so so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I have been super busy with university and my life has been quite stressful. The times when I did have time to write, I found myself having a huge case of writers block. anyway, it's finally up. Enjoy.

* * *

Dave stood in the locker room, and let out a shaky breath. He leaned against the row of lockers behind him and slid down. His fingers twisted into his own hair.

Why could he never control himself?

He hated himself for the fact that he hadn't pushed the other guy away. He shouldn't have enjoyed it. Not one second of it.

He sat there for several minutes, thinking about the first time he had noticed another guy.

Hummel.

He was walking down the hallways of McKinley. It was his first day at high school, and if he was being honest, he was terrified.

That's when he saw him. He was striding down the hall with such confidence, stopping in front of a locker, several books in his arms, trying to open it.

Before he had even managed to dial the lock, a few jocks had walked past and shoved him into the locker, making him drop all of his books.

They kept on walking, high fiving each other, and sneered at the boy 'Better watch out ladyboy'.

Dave had watched all of this from a distance, he considered rushing over to help the boy, but as he looked around he saw that no one was paying attention to him, and the ones that did look, decisively turned away.

Months passed, and he kept on watching the other boy. He kept getting shoved into lockers, or slushied.

Dave learned that this was just the way it was, there was a certain hierarchy, and you better stuck to it.

Kurt never once let it get to him, he always kept his head held high, making snide remarks at his tormentors. It was admiring.

Later on Dave got onto the junior varsity team, and once he got his letterman jacket, and a slushie handed to him, he knew what he had to do.

He walked down the hallway, slushie in hand, and chucked it at Kurt.

What he had missed all those months from the distance, was the way Kurts mouth turned into a little 'o' the second before the cold drink was thrown at him, and the way his cheeks flushed, and how completely adorable he looked, all messed up.

The first time Dave pushed him into a locker, his hand was still tingling an hour later. He wouldn't have thought what a rush it was, just for those few seconds, to get to touch him.

Months turned into years, and it had become an obsession, touching him, messing him up. It was always the thing he looked most forward to.

One day he found himself in the locker room, and Kurt stormed in, his face pink with anger, his eyes furious.

He no longer could control himself. He had to kiss him. And that's when it all became too much, and things started spiraling.

He had sworn that he would never kiss another guy, that he'd make sure he was the guy he pretended to be. That was everything he knew how to be.

Blaine...he...he had a certain appeal. He was very similar to Kurt, but different in so many other ways, he knew what he wanted, and he went after it.

He came after Dave, and that made him feel uneasy. He didn't know how what to do, so he did, what he did best. He lashed out.

He sat there for a while longer, until he heard voices coming closer.

"Wait no, what exactly happened?... of course, I'll tell them. Does this mean you won't be home for dinner? ...Ok sure, I hope he is ok too. See you later Kurt."

Dave looked up, the second Finn Hudson came around the corner and halted to a job.

"Oh. Karofsky. Hey"

"What was that about?"

"Why, what's it to you"

"I was just making conversation", he snarled.

Finn shrugged and walked over to his locker, and opened it, without turning around he said, "Kurt's friend, Blaine, is in hospital, he was just in a car accident, and he's not waking up".

Dave went white and felt like he had just been hit over the head.

He scrambled up and walked outside, trying to catch his breath.

Things were starting to blur in front of him, and he steadied himself against his car.

He bent over, with his hands on his knees, propping him up somewhat and heaved.

He felt sick, he felt like he was to blame somehow.

He got mad as well, why did that idiot have to come here in the first place. He was meant to be sitting in a classroom, miles away, safe.

He fished out his keys out of his pocket, dropping them twice before he finally managed to jam them into the door and unlocking his car.

Getting into the drivers seat he slammed the door shut and drove towards the nearest hospital.

When he arrived he ran into A&E and starred at the signs over head, he looked around and found a nurse, before he managed to approach her he heard a voice behind him.

"What are you doing here?", he turned on his heel and was mere feet away from Kurt, who was holding two cups of coffee.

"I ...uh...I came to see Blaine", the second the words were out he regretted them. He couldn't explain to Kurt how he knew him, or why he really was there, he didn't even know himself. He shrugged it off, it had been Blaine who approached him, he shouldn't be so worried.

Kurt frowned, "Why? What's it to you"

"None of your business, fancy. Where is he"

"He's upstairs, his parents are here, I went to get them coffee", he said, holding up the two cups, "He's not awake. You don't need to hang around. I don't even understand what you're doing here"

Dave bit on the insides of his cheeks, to avoid punching Kurt, not that it would have been that bad, they already were at the hospital.

Suddenly something flashed in Kurt's eyes, a hint of realization and annoyance.

"You're no good for him Karofsky. He's meant to be with me, and you know that. Maybe you should just go back into your little homophobic closet"

Dave let out a low chuckle, he could have denied it, he could have turned around and left, but he didn't. He walked up to Kurt and leaned down, whispering in his ear, "Is that so, well, in case you were wondering, he came to me".

He straightened his posture again and walked past a stunned Kurt, towards the lifts and pressed the up button.

* * *

_Do not stand at my grave and weep._

_ I am not there;_

_ I do not sleep. _

He was back in the changing rooms, kissing Dave. He pulled back and looked at the other boy, smiling.

Dave slowly opened his eyes, starring back and cupping his face. He leaned back in, giving him soft kisses along the line of his jaw.

"Do you want to get out of here", he whispered huskily in between kisses.

Blaine could only nod, he felt like this was a dream.

Dave took his hand and quickly picked up his bag, pulling him outside, towards the parking lot. Blaines hands were tingling at the touch. They had reached Dave's car and he motioned him to get in. He slid into the passenger seat, and Dave made sure no one saw them, and pulled out of the parking lot. They only drove for a little while, before they arrived near a field.

_I am a thousand winds that blow,_

_ I am the diamond glints on snow,_

_ I am the sun on ripened grain,_

_ I am the gentle autumn rain. _

Dave turned off the engine and turned towards Blaine, pulling him into a hungry kiss, one hand snaked around his neck, pulling him in close, the other one fumbling next to the seat, until all of a sudden it fell backwards, leaving Blaine in a horizontal position.

Quickly Blaine started crawling backwards, until he was in the back seat, and Dave followed, no questions asked.

Dave propped himself up against the side, while Blaine climbed on top of him, straddling him, beginning to fiercely kiss down his neck.

Dave let out a tiny whimper. He trailed his hands down Blaine's chest, and tugged on his school blazer, throwing it into the front, once he had gotten it off.

He slowly started unbuttoning his shirt, working himself downwards, and with every button, revealing a wonderful chest, with just the right amount of hair.

_When you awaken in the morning's hush_

_I am the swift uplifting rush _

_Of quiet birds in circled flight _

_I am the soft stars that shine at night. _

Dave gave a low moan, and suddenly flipped, so that he was now on top, Blaine looked up at him, flushed, his eyes wide.

Dave propped himself up, positioning his knees between Blaine's, his arms on either side of Blaine, looking down at him. He lifted one hand, brushing his thumb across his cheek.

"You're too hot for your own good", he growled, before leaning back down, kissing along his shoulder, biting into them, before moving down his chest, flicking his tongue across each of Blaine's nipples, leaving the other boy to let out a moan, and shiver.

All of a sudden Blaine went quiet, something seemed off. He pulled Dave up, so that they were at eye level again.

"This doesn't feel right...it doesn't feel real", his forehead wrinkled with worry.

"What do you mean, this feels perfect..."

"I know, that's just it...", he sat up, looking around. Little flowers had started to spring all around them, the field was bathed into soft gold tones, birds were singing there evening song.

Dave cupped his face, to make Blaine look at him.

"Is this not what you wanted? What you've been dreaming of for so long for?"

Blaine nodded, "Is this what this is? A dream?"

Dave shook his head, "it doesn't have to be, this could be real. If you really wanted it to."

Blaine blinked, looking at Dave, taking in every inch of his face.

"I do...I do want this to be real. Why can't you just be mine. We could have it all..."

He sighed, leaning in for one final kiss.

_Do not stand at my grave and cry, _

_I am not there; _

_I did not die. _

And in that moment Blaine opened his eyes.

* * *

The poem is 'Do not stand at my grave and weep' by Mary Elizabeth Frye.

reviews are, as always, welcome and more than appreciated.

I will really try to update more often.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so, this is a very short update, I know. But here you go anyway.

* * *

His throat was dry and everything was sore. He turned his head slightly looking out of a window, it was already dark outside.

He looked down and saw some tubes and needles coming out of his hand, to his right was a monitor to check his heart beat.

He tried sitting up, but not a single muscle would listen, and he fell back into the pillows, slightly wincing. He looked up, and saw a shadow in the door, the bright lights from the hall in his back.

His eyes got used to the dark, and he could make out that it was Kurt.

He was leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed, and he was watching Blaine.

"Hey", Blaine croaked out.

Kurt quickly moved over to him, turning on the light on the bedside table, and handed him a glass of water.

"How are you feeling", he asked, the concern clearly written across his face.

Kurt pulled up a chair close to the bed, and sat down, taking the glass of water again and putting it back on the table.

He took one of Blaine's hands into his own, rubbing his thumb in circles.

"We were all really worried, you know".

Blaine finally managed to sit up a bit, and looked down at his hand Kurt's hands, before he looked back up again at Kurt.

"I'm not sure...I don't quite know what happened, it was all so fast...all I remember is, driving in my car, and all of a sudden there was a crash...'.

Kurt sighed and gave him a small smile, "You hit another car, and you weren't wearing your seatbelt, so you flew directly through the windshield...I...Blaine, you could have died. You don't understand how scared I was."

"Kurt...I'm sorry. I-"

Before he could get out another word Kurt had leaned forward, and softly pressed his lips against Blaine's. He leaned back and sat down again, shyly smiling at him.

"I'm sorry...I just, I wouldn't know what I'd do if I had lost you"

Blaine was stunned, he looked at Kurt, unsure of what to say, he tried to find the right words, but once again, Kurt cut him off, "I love you Blaine, we make sense, you know. I knew it from the first time I saw you. You feel it too, don't you".

Kurt smiled at him sweetly, with so much hope in his eyes. Blaine thought about it for a second, he thought about the kiss they just shared. It had been nice, sure, but it hadn't really started a fire...not like it did when he was with Dave.

But Dave Karofsky had made it perfectly clear that he did not want to be with him.

Blaine gave Kurt a small nod, sure that his voice would betray him if he answered.

In that moment Blaine's parents walked in, relieve spreading over their face when they saw that Blaine was awake. They rushed towards him, glad to see that he was ok.

Kurt rose from his seat and walked towards the door, turning around once he reached it.

He looked at Blaine and smiled, "Think about what I said, ok?", he turned around once more, and walked out of the hospital, a triumphant smile on his face.

He knew he was right, he and Blaine belonged together, and no one, especially not a neanderthal like Karofsky, would be able to change that, or stop that from happening.

He admitted, he had been worried earlier when he saw him at the hospital, he had followed him upstairs and watched him as he sat down next to Blaine.

He had listened as he had apologized, about shoving Blaine away.

Kurt didn't know what had happened, and he didn't want to know. It didn't matter.

He and Blaine were going to be together. He could picture it already, someday, once they had left Dalton, they'd both be on broadway, living in a fabulous apartment. Maybe they'd get a dog. And they'd be together, forever.

Kurt reached his car and got in, driving back to Dalton, he turned the radio on, and quietly hummed along for a second, before breaking out into song.

_I like it, I want it_

_The way you make my body move_

_I think I'm addicted_

_I'm high off everything you do_

_I'm going to call you baby_

_Don't you worry 'bout a thing_

_'Cos you're all I need_

_I'll become a slave to my habit_

_Feigning for your love_

_Gotta happen now_

_You're all I need_

_Your love's drug_

_Can't get enough your love's a drug_

_And I can't sleep_

_Can't get enough your love's a drug,_

_Your love's a drug,_

_Your love's a drug_

_I hate it_

_That feeling rushing through my veins again_

_Whenever you leaving_

_I feel withdrawal kicking in_

_I'm going to tell you how I feel_

_How I couldn't breathe_

_When you're not with me_

_I'll become a slave to my habit_

_Feigning for your love_

_Gotta happen now_

_You're all I need_

_Your love's drug_

_Can't get enough your love's a drug_

_And I can't sleep_

_Can't get enough your love's a drug,_

_Your love's a drug,_

_Your love's a drug_

_'Cos I miss you when you're gone_

_So right what feels so wrong_

_That I need to have you all the time_

_You're all I need_

_Your love's drug_

_Can't get enough your love's a drug_

_And I can't sleep_

_Can't get enough your love's a drug,_

_Your love's a drug_

_You're all I need_

_Your love's drug_

_Can't get enough your love's a drug_

_And I can't sleep_

_Can't get enough your love's a drug,_

_Your love's a drug,_

_Your love's a drug_

Just as the song finished Kurt pulled up at Dalton, smiling and turning off the engine.

Blaine was his now, he would make sure of it. Nothing could stop them now.

Back at the hospital, Blaine was surrounded by his parents, gushing about how glad they were that he was ok.

"He seems like a nice guy, we are glad you found such a good boyfriend", his mom said, smiling down at him.

Blaine stirred and looked at her confused, "What?"

"Your boyfriend, honey. He's been here all day, fetching us coffee and whatever else he thought we might want. He seems to love you very much. Oh, there was another one of your friends here as well too", she said "Not someone we have met before, but a nice young man nonetheless, he said he went to Kurt's old school?"

Blaine thought about it for a second, there was no one he could think of, maybe she had meant Kurt's step-brother, Finn. He asked her, and she shook her head.

He kept asking, about what he looked like, until realization finally hit him.

Dave. Dave had been here.

He blushed, his face scarlet, as he remembered the dream.

He slid down further into the cushions, mumbling that he had gotten very tired all of a sudden, and that maybe they should come back tomorrow.

He closed his eyes, wondering what it meant that Dave had been here.

Kurt couldn't have known that he had been here, he would have told him otherwise.

Maybe Kurt had been on a coffee run, like his mom had mentioned, and just missed Dave.

Either way, he was glad they hadn't run into one another.

Kurt would have only gotten upset.

Yeah, Kurt would have definitely told him if he had seen Dave Karofsky.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so here it goes. Chapter 8. It's my longest so far, even though I am aware it still isn't as long as I wish I could make chapters. I get seriously insecure when I read some of the stories on here and how well people write them. Woe is me.  
also, if you wish, follow me on tumblr. .com

ENJOY

* * *

Blaine was itching to get out of the hospital. It was bleak, and depressing. He watched as people would walk past his room, some visiting, others there to be treated themselves.

He saw nurses running and doctors giving orders.

Kurt came by every day after school, bringing him work from school and gossip.

All in all, Kurt was great. Really, he was.

He kept Blaine company, and Blaine did appreciate it.

"...and anyway, so I told them, that no I don't think you're fit enough to be prancing around a stage any time soon. Of course they were disappointed, but I am sure we will somehow manage to find a replacement. Maybe I could take your place and then we could..."

Kurt kept talking. Blaine had never noticed before, but Kurt talked a lot.

However Blaine couldn't quite keep up with him, not today anyway. It had been 3 days since he woke up.3 days since Dave had been here, and Blaine had missed him, because hello? Coma. 3 days since he and Kurt had been 'together', which, apparently they were now.

Kurt had come in the next day, carrying a flower bouquet, something exotic, which Blaine simply had no idea how hard it was to come by, and Kurt had flitted over to Blaine, given him a kiss on the cheek and with a quick 'Hello boyfriend', he had ran out again, demanding that the nurses find him a vase immediately.

He could still sense that Kurt was talking to him, but his heart just wasn't in it.

He tried to focus, was Kurt talking about flowers again? He honestly couldn't say.

So he drifted out again, his thoughts taking over.

He pretty much hated himself right now, why couldn't he get Dave out of his mind? He should be angry because let's face it, Dave had pushed him away, and he had ran off and because of Dave had done, gotten into a car crash, that now left him here in the hospital with a broken arm, some bruises and several cuts on his face that resulted from him smashing through the glass. He was lucky of course, he could have been dead.

He groaned inwardly. He kind of wished he was dead.

The whole self pitying thing wasn't the only reason he hated himself. Fact was that he was pretty much stringing Kurt along, and he was so aware of it.

Kurt was a great boyfriend, he was carrying and he looked after him. He never made any demands, he would give Blaine anything he asked for.

But there was no fire. None what so ever. When Kurt leaned in to kiss him he kissed back, and it was like kissing a relative.

"Blaine?"

Kurt was looking at him with a funny look in the eye. Oh god. He had asked him a question and he hadn't paid attention. He should have focused more, he knew it.

"I...sorry. Could you repeat that please?"

Kurt gave a short laugh and rolled his eyes.

"I asked you if you already knew what you wanted to wear to prom? I talked to Principle Figgins and he gave me the OK that we could attend the prom, even though we don't go to McKinley. If I am perfectly honest, I think he was scared that I would throw a huge fit if he didn't say yes. He still feels bad about the fact that I transferred schools."

Prom? God he really didn't want to go to any prom. That was one of the upsides on attending an all boys school. He wouldn't have to bother with these things.

But Kurt was looking at him in that way, and yes it was sweet, and he couldn't say no...unless.

"Wait Kurt, when is prom? Will I even be out of hospital?"

"Of course! Who do you take me for. I made sure everything will go according to plan", Kurt smirked at this.

Blaine nodded simply at this. Ok great, so he was going to prom. With Kurt. He was going to prom...with Kurt...at his old school...he...

Holy... maybe Dave was going to be there.

All of a sudden his heart started to accelerate, and there was a loud beeping sound coming from his right side. Damn heart monitor.

Kurt looked at the monitor and then back at Blaine, an amused look on his face.

"I take that as a yes, you're going?", he smiled at Blaine.

"Yeah. I'd love to. I can hardly wait."

And Blaine meant that. He really could hardly wait.

Had he mentioned how great Kurt was? Really.

It didn't take much longer and Blaine was released from hospital. He fell back into his routine quickly. He took up warblers practice again, but he had to sit out singing lead, or going to the next competition. There was no way he would be fit enough to 'prance' around the stage, as Kurt so delicately put it.

He caught up on all the work he missed, thanks to Kurt once again, who had kept him up to date even while he was in the hospital.

He and Kurt were officially together. The rumors were going around the school ages before Blaine even had a chance to get back and stop them from happening.

Blaine could hardly catch a moment without Kurt there, Dalton being Dalton was more than accepting of course, but still, did Kurt really have to wait outside every single one of Blaine's classes to walk him to the next, asking him questions on which color tie they should wear, whether they should match or if that was too cutesy.

Some people just didn't care about these kind of things, and usually it was the guy in the relationship.

Either way, Blaine didn't argue, or complain, he just kept smiling and telling Kurt that everything he said was great.

He couldn't avoid going tux shopping however, and so they found themselves in this little shop in Westerville. Blaine just kind of stood there, riffling through a few things, not really interested in the way all these tuxes were different. They all looked the same to him.

But Kurt was running from one end to the other in the shop, pulling out various jacket, pants and shirts, some ties and some bow ties.

He kept running back up to Blaine, holding things out in front of him, holding ties up to his face and making little grunting noises, as if he was displeased with every single one of them.

Blaine turned to Kurt and smiled.

"Would you please relax? We still got a whole week until we actually have to show up"

Kurt frowned, "Yeah, we should have started way earlier to go tux shopping"

Blaine laughed lightly and rolled his eyes.

"You're being ridiculous".

Kurt picked out another bow tie, and walked over to Blaine, holding it up to his face, and all of a sudden a smile spread out over his face.

"That's the one", he said eagerly "I've found it!"

He turned Blaine around so he was facing the mirror, Kurt standing behind him, holding it out in front of his neck.

"It matches your eyes", he whispered, smiling at the Blaine reflection in front of them.

Blaine gave him a small smile back 'It's perfect'.

Kurt shook his head.

"No. You're perfect. I...uhm...", he started muttering.

"What is it Kurt?"

"I just...I want this to be perfect. I want prom to be just right"

"It will be...don't worry"

"I want us to be together", Kurt said quietly, almost so quiet that Blaine didn't hear him.

Blaine looked back at Kurt confused. They were together. Not that either of them ever asked the other one out, but they had been together, ever since the hospital.

Blaine still wasn't sure how he felt about it, the way he saw it, he almost died.

When he woke up Kurt was there for him, and Blaine knew that Kurt would always be there for him, because Kurt was reliable.

Kurt loved him, he knew that, and he wish he could say that he loved Kurt too, but he knew he didn't. Maybe someday he would. He really hoped he could. Kurt was good for him.

He turned around, so he could talk to the real Kurt, not mirror Kurt.

"We are together Kurt", he stated.

"I meant...", he broke off and gave a nervous laugh "God this sounds so stupid. I don't even know why I'm so nervous about this. I want us to be together together. As in, I want to do every little cliche thing that couples are meant to do at prom, you know?"

He wondered whether Kurt was nervous about going to the prom because they would be the only two guys going as a couple, or whether he wasn't sure if they would dance together, or hold hands, or do any of these things. He was about to open his mouth and reassure him that everything would be ok, when Kurt started again.

"So, I already booked one"

"Booked one? Booked what?", Blaine asked confused.

"A room"

"Why did you book a ro-". Oh. Right. Finally Blaine understood what Kurt had meant. For some reason Blaine started blushing furiously and no longer could look into Kurt's eyes.

He gave a slight nod, signaling he understood, and turned back towards the mirror.

"I'm going to take this. And this tux", he said and lifted one up, and walked towards the cash register to pay for them.

Within the next week Kurt could tell that Blaine was avoiding him and it irked him. He had been acting weird ever since they had gotten their tuxedos and he didn't quite understand.

He would have gone and questioned him about it, but there was too much to do, and so much to prepare for.

He had double checked that the hotel room was booked, he had gotten Puck to organize him some champagne, he had also gotten condoms and other various things they would need. He had read up on everything. He had watched certain movies, watching intently, writing down what they were doing.

Kurt was sure that everything would be perfect.

Perfection had sort of become his mantra. It had used to be 'Courage', because it was what Blaine had told him to have. But Kurt had stopped being scared a long time ago. To be more specific ever since he had seen Dave at the hospital.

He had followed him up to Blaine's room, and saw Dave standing there awkwardly.

He had cleared his throat and given Dave a once over.

"What are you doing here, seriously. He doesn't need you here. He doesn't want you here", he remarked snarky.

Dave turned around and scoffed, "That so, fancy? Why'd he come and see me then? Trouble in paradise?"

Kurt blinked. He hadn't understood at first. Hadn't want to believe what this neanderthal was saying. Dave must have noticed that he had thrown Kurt off his game, and he had used every second of it.

"Thing is, Hummel. Your boyfriend here came to see me. Pretty much threw himself at me. I guess you just weren't what he was looking for".

Dave smirked. It had felt good to chuck these words at Kurt, see his face fall a little, saw him be unsure of himself. It was just the way Dave had felt when Kurt had thrown all these hurtful words at Dave.

It took less than a minute for Kurt to recompose himself, straighten himself and walk towards Dave.

He sneered at him "Oh so you think that's it? You've won? Let's get real here for a second Karofsky. Guys like you don't win. You've reached your peek here, at high school. You were the school bully and it got you nowhere. You will go to some community college, drop out half way through, and then get some second rate job. You will stay behind here in Lima and just be some Lima loser. Meanwhile guys like Blaine and I, we will get out of here. We will go someplace like New York or California. We will make it out there big time, no matter what we do. So yeah, maybe for a split second Blaine made the mistake of looking at you, but do you really think this is going to work out for you? He will wake up from this, and I will be the one sitting next to him. And he will choose me. Because no one would ever choose you. Me and Blaine are going to have it all. And you will have nothing. And that's how the story goes"

And with every word, with every stab, Dave backed off a bit more.

There used to be a time when he would have punched Kurt for everything he had just said, the last time he had kissed him. This time he walked away.

Because Kurt was right, in Dave's mind, everything that was just said, was probably what really was going to happen. The realization stung.

He swallowed hard, and kept moving backwards, almost running into the table behind him. With that he turned around and fled, once again. Just like last time. He collided with someone outside the door and looked up at a man and a woman. They looked at him curiously and he rushed past them, turning around only once, to see them walk into Blaine's room.

Dave had decided that he wouldn't go back. Kurt was right. Guys like Blaine and Kurt belonged together. Guys like him, Lima losers, belonged back in the closet, forever.

Prom arrived. Kurt had gone back home to Lima, and ordered Blaine to pick him up at his house, so it would be like a proper prom date.

Blaine didn't understand why they couldn't just have both left at the same time from Dalton. It didn't matter, what Kurt wanted, Kurt got.

Blaine had hired a vintage car, and a driver to take them to prom, they would order another car service the next morning to take them back to Dalton.

Blaine wasn't sure about how this night would go, he wasn't sure whether he was ready to do ...that with Kurt. Maybe they wouldn't have to go all the way.

He arrived at Kurt's house and walked up towards the door and rang the bell. He waited patiently as a woman opened the door, smiling warmly at him.

"Hello dear, come on in. Kurt's still getting ready." She ushered him in and showed him into the living room, where Kurt's father was sitting. He looked at Blaine and stood up, walking towards him.

"Hello son", he said.

"Sir."

"I just wanted to make sure that you understand that I want my Kurt home in one piece tomorrow morning. No shenanigans."

Blaine nodded and smiled at him "Of course".

In that moment Kurt walked into the room, he looked stunning of course, he grinned at Blaine and walked over to him, taking him by the arm and waving at his dad and Carol.

"Bye, I see you guys tomorrow morning", and with that he pulled him out of the door and towards the car.

The driver got out and held the door open for them. Kurt giggled and slipped into the back seat with ease.

The drive was short, they arrived at the hotel and walked in. The room had been beautifully decorated, on one side there was a small buffet, with various things on it. In the middle of it all were two chocolate fountains, one containing white chocolate and the other milk chocolate.

In front of them was a stage, on which a band was already playing.

In the middle was the dance floor, and all around them was a cluster of tables.

Kurt still had Blaine's arm in a death grip and pulled him towards a group of people, squealing. He finally let go of Blaine and hugged his friends, the girls squealing just as much as he did.

Blaine got Finn's eye, both of them looking obviously uncomfortable. They shared a moment of understanding. Finn smiled at him slightly and gave a slight shrug as if to say 'What can you do'.

Kurt turned around to look at Blaine, and took his hand "C'mon let's dance", he said.

The girls around him clapped excitedly, all taking their various boyfriends by the hand and dragging them onto the dance floor.

Blaine followed Kurt and they started dancing. A minute in, the music changed, playing a much slower song.

He bit the inside of his cheek and looked at Kurt unsure. Kurt however just smiled back at him, the same confident smile he always smiled and pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around him.

Blaine copied him, and look at all the people dancing around them. He let his gaze drift for a while, until he spotted someone standing in a group of people.

Dave.

Blaine's eyes widened. He hadn't seen him since the accident in the locker room.

Their eyes locked across the dance floor and Blaine tried smiling at him, failing miserably.

Dave stood there silently, pretending to listen to some story one of his friends was telling, all of the guys planning on which chick they would nail that night.

He tilted his head slightly, watching Kurt and Blaine dance. He sighed deeply.

Guess Kurt had been right, they did belong together after all.

Dave had that moment of glimmering hope, that maybe it wouldn't be true. But there it was, right in front of his eyes.

They looked good together, of course they did. It was the way all good fairytales ended.

Prince Charming got together with the Princess. And they lived happily ever after.

Dave looked at his friends "I'm gonna go and try score. If I'm not back in 5, I've gotten lucky".

They all laughed and slapped him on the back, some wolf whistled. He turned around and walked away from the crowd, and down a deserted corridor, looking for an exit. He just needed some air.

Blaine had watched all of this from afar, and all of a sudden he untangled himself from Kurt, who gave him a questioning look.

"I'll be right back. I just need to use the restroom. Dance with your friends for a bit?", he smiled at him charmingly, and left the dance floor.

Following Dave.

* * *

I think it goes without saying how much I love reviews and comments. :)


End file.
